Superman: World of New Krypton 12
Synopsis for "World of New Krypton Finale" Superman, Adam Strange, Tam-Or, and Tyr-Van are in a very tight spot as we begin this issue. They have just been bathed in red sun radiation from the Archer rifles of Gor and his men, as Gor gives the command to "FIRE". Death seems imminent, but the mind of Adam Strange goes into overdrive; perceiving the attack almost as if in slow motion, and contemplating a strategy for survival. Adam activates his Zeta beam, executing a "whiplash program" by teleporting himself and his allies briefly to another world, and then immediately back again to New Krypton, but in another location. Adam's quick maneuver saves his group, except for Tam-Or, who caught a bullet before they managed to teleport away. Tam-Or quickly succumbs to the bullet wound and makes some cryptic statements in his final moments. Superman feels helpless, since his powers are still down, and he cannot do anything to save Tam-Or's life. Gor and his team arrive. Gor charges Kal-El and Adam with treason, and announces that they are under arrest. Gor is feeling pretty cocky, since Kal-El has twenty more minutes before his powers return. But Kal-El is furious that Gor just murdered an innocent man, and stands his ground with Gor. As Gor again points his Archer rifle at Kal-El, General Zod arrives and orders Gor to stand down. Zod is furious that Gor disobeyed his command of "no lethal force". Zod demotes Gor to Lancepesade on the spot. Zod and Kal-El exchange words on a variety of topics. Zod declines to provide information about the secret military facility; preferring to save those details for later. Zod asks Adam Strange to leave because he feels that the situation has become sensitive and political; and is now an internal matter for only Kryptonians to address. Adam says goodbye to his friend Superman, and then uses his Zeta beam to move on. Kal-El and Zod continue their conversation in private. Kal-El provides Zod with a thorough summary of the investigation so far; and as they review the details, it turns into a brainstorming session. They question each other, examine the clues, and look for answers. Slowly, they piece together the following facts: A cabal has formed; and its members have been conspiring together to weaken New Krypton. A clue revealed during his conversation with Zod has led Kal-El to the home of Wri-Qin, Council member and member of the Science Guild. Kal-El and Wri-Qin engage in small talk until Kal-El suddenly accuses Wri-Qin of nefarious behavior. Wri-Qin confirms this by punching Kal-El across the room; explaining that he has exposed Kal-El to synthetic gold kryptonite, removing his powers once again. Wri-Qin, fully powered and lifting a defenseless Kal-El in the air in a menacing way, continues to talk. He confirms Kal-El's suspicions and reveals more details of the conspiracy. He reveals that Superwoman (who we know as Lucy Lane) had traveled to New Krypton and lived there for a brief time. She had acted as General Lane's agent, secretly recruiting selected individuals and persuading them to act surreptitiously, weaken New Krypton and act as spies for General Lane. The goal was to make New Krypton more vulnerable in the event of a war with Earth. General Lane managed to delude the members of the cabal into believing that this was the safest course for New Krypton. But Wri-Qin, motivated by selfish greed, had decided to double-cross the other members of the cabal; killing them off one-by-one. His hope was to secure a greater share of the power in the eventual post-war government of New Krypton, under the rule of General Lane and his associates. Wri-Qin also fantasizes that he will walk the Earth with Kryptonian powers; bullying the helpless people of Earth just as he is currently doing to Kal-El. But Kal-El has a trick up his sleeve. His military unit, the Red Shard, have been hovering nearby, waiting to be called into action. They move in and fire the red sun beams from their Archer rifles at Wri-Qin, equalizing the power imbalance, and eliminating the threat. As the scene shifts, and Lieutenant Nar notifies Kal-El that Zod has requested his immediate presence at a Council meeting. Kal-El ignores the invitation, and Nar leaves looking somewhat upset. Zod arrives, and is miffed that Kal-El chose to ignore his summons. Zod notifies Kal-El that the Council has granted the Labor Guild a seat on the Council; and that Tyr-Van has filled that seat as the new head of the Labor Guild. Zod and Kal-El talk about whether Superman has had a positive impact on Kandorian society during his time there. Ironically, Zod is certain that he has, while Superman is not so sure. Their conversation is interrupted abruptly by the arrival of Brainiac's warship, hovering directly overhead. Appearing in "World of New Krypton Finale" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Adam Strange *Alura In-Ze *Asha Del-Nar Villains *Kryptonian Military Guild *General Zod *Ursa *Non *Commander Gor *Brainiac *Superwoman *Wri-Qin *Ral-Dar *Mar-Li *Lyra Kam-Par Other Characters *Kryptonians *Kandorians *Kryptonian Labor Guild *Tyr-Van *Tam-Or *Kryptonian Science Guild *Kryptonian Science Council *Kay-Zo Locations *New Krypton Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Brainiac's Skull Ship Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_World_of_New_Krypton_Vol_1_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-world-of-new-krypton-world-of-new-krypton-finale/37-195394/ 12 12